A robot is generally an electro-mechanical machine guided by a computer or electronic programming. Mobile robots have the capability to move around in their environment and are not fixed to one physical location. An example of a mobile robot that is in common use today is an automated guided vehicle or automatic guided vehicle (AGV). An AGV is generally a mobile robot that follows markers or wires in the floor, or uses a vision system or lasers for navigation. Mobile robots can be found in industry, military and security environments. They also appear as consumer products for entertainment or to perform certain tasks like vacuum cleaning and home assistance.
A vacuum cleaner robot generally uses an air pump to create a partial vacuum for lifting dust and dirt from a floor or supporting surface. The vacuum cleaner robot typically collects dirt either in a dust bag or a cyclone for later disposal. Vacuum cleaners, which are used in homes as well as in industry, exist in a variety of sizes and models, such as small battery-operated hand-held devices, domestic central vacuum cleaners, huge stationary industrial appliances that can handle several hundred liters of dust before being emptied, and self-propelled vacuum trucks for recovery of large spills or removal of contaminated soil.
Autonomous robotic vacuum cleaners generally navigate a living space and common obstacles while vacuuming the floor. Autonomous robotic vacuum cleaners may include sensors for identifying and avoiding obstacles, such as walls, furniture, or stairs. Some robots may use a variety of sensors to obtain data about its surrounding environment, for example, for navigation or obstacle detection and obstacle avoidance.